


To be here and present and eagerly wanted.

by destielpasta



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sexual Content, This takes place during, basically they are boning, episode 2x05: Unwomen, infamous "try" line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: Upon getting orders to "try," Nick listens.*****Takes place during episode 2x02: Unwomen.





	To be here and present and eagerly wanted.

_ Try. _

He eats her out on the couch, taking “try” at its most flexible meaning, but she doesn’t complain. She just slings her legs over his shoulders and covers his ears with her thighs. It muffles everything, like when you’re a kid and you put a seashell up to your ear to hear the ocean. He doesn’t need to hear anything to do this. 

Her body twitches and almost protests under his ministrations; she’s clearly oversensitive and he had lost count of her orgasms. Her hand tightens in his hair. 

They don’t do this often. It takes more time and privacy than they can usually get, but the former offices of the Boston Globe echo with emptiness, filled to the brim only with ghosts. He tightens his hands around her hips. He runs his tongue along her folds, sucks on her clit while he sinks two fingers inside. She had barely let him kiss her at all tonight, so he kisses her there instead, and when her legs tighten around his head again, she grabs his hand and holds on. 

She goes boneless. He balances on one elbow, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He wonders if she’s done now.

“Nick.”

He carefully rearranges her legs to the side, scooting up until he’s beside her on the narrow couch. He kisses her jaw. His mouth is still full of the taste of her. 

“Hm?” He answers her, face buried in her neck. 

She doesn’t respond, maybe she hadn’t had a question to begin with. He opens his mouth, running his teeth along the edge of her good ear. She shivers, from that or from the sweat cooling her body. He rubs a hand up and down her back, trying to warm her up. 

She pulls him on top of her, and he gladly covers her. Her eyes are tired, but she places her hands on his chest and lifts her head to kiss his neck. He sinks down further, balancing his weight on his elbows while trying to eliminate the space between them. 

He starts to move his hips, almost absentmindedly, his cock filling slowly and begrudgingly. Her folds are drenched, and he slides easily along the mound of her, drinking in each little gasp as he strokes along her clit. He dips down and kisses the moans out of her mouth. She palms at his ass, urging him on. He doesn’t sink inside.

“Come on,” she says, breaking away, opening her legs wide. It’s more a demand than a plea.

He slides his fingers between her legs, using two to stroke along the sides of her clit. She shakes, her back arching suddenly. 

The truth is, he can do it too. He can get so drunk off of her that he forgets where he has to go home to. He can forget the Sons of Jacob and the long, shameful road that brought him here. He can forget that if this plan succeeds he’ll never see her again. 

“Come on,” she repeats, rubbing herself along his length. “I want it.”

The side of her leg brushes his face. He kisses her knee before pushing it up closer to her chest, bearing her to him. She pants, waiting, her mouth shiny and properly kissed. He sinks inside. She moans, pulling him down again. It’s ok.

He wants it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
